Kitty nipper
by Xee Metallium
Summary: Xelloss under a spell, cat nip, Rezo, bunnies, what? - Finally added a chapter ^-^
1. Mazoku-nip?!?!

***Disclaimer***  
*sigh* No - I don't own Slayers. No - I don't claim to. NO - I shan't sell you a copy of the series.   
So don't take me to court or I'll set the mazoku on you. *looks around* Comprendez?  
Also, credit to Fellow author Digi-Riven, this is half her idea ^_^  
  
And on to the feature presentation....  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
It was a bright morning. The sun warmed the ground and the fluffy little bunnies and other cute l'il animals bounced around in glee.   
Not a single prop was out of place for this wonderful day scene. It was all blue sky and fluffy white clouds. The sun even had a little smile.  
But that's not too important, is it? Something was happening elsewhere that's far more fun to read about....  
  
"A toast! To Toasting!" Zelas announced, pouring from a bottle of red wine and emptying it. She tossed it over one shoulder to land on a pile of other empty bottles, after looking suprised that it should be empty.  
  
"It's halfway through breakfast and she's....ugh." Gaav muttered, stuffing his face with pancakes. ( I know he's dead but he's so wonderful and goodlooking I had to bring him back)  
  
"She's toasting everything." Dynast commently dryly, briefly moving his teacup away from his face.  
  
Zelas Shrugged and pulled another bottle out, and emptyed it in a general toast to everything.  
  
"Vell, I vink she havs einen drinken problvem." Dolphin giggled from her spot on, not next to, on the table.   
  
"Itsh sh...you." The blonde alcoholic slurred.  
  
"Veally? Vell, Jerry Spvinger vill agree vat you started it."   
  
Phibrizzo got a bit twitchy and walked over to bash their heads together. He's seen it all before. And even the dark mazoku lord Jerry Springer couldn't handle them.  
  
"Ish thas..." Zelas shook her head then slapped Dolphin. "Let him go!"  
  
"He's a little kittu!!" Dolphin wailed "I Vant to keep him!!"  
  
The three male dark lords shrugged at eachother, not having a clue what they were bickering about until a pair of Kitty ears popped up from Dolphin's lap, followed by enough violet hair for a pair of slitty eyes to glare from underneath, around the table.  
  
"What have you done?!" Zelas demanded tugging at her minion to try and save him from the bear-hugging clutches of Dolphin.   
  
Xelloss was thankfully pulled free. He looked like his usual self, with the addition of extra large kitty ears, whiskers, a fluffy tail and paws instead of hands and feet.   
The ears lay almost flat and the tail swiped angrily from side to side as even Dynast, the usually cool calm composed one couldn't keep a straight face.  
  
"I made him more cuddly." Dolphin replied proudly.   
  
Zelas began to chase Dolphin around the room. She paused to give some thought to her kitty minion and change him back when Phibrizzo clicked his fingers and warped her away to an Alcoholics Anonomous meeting she was late for. Leaving the kitty-xel Sulking in one corner.  
  
Dolphin bounded over to the cute l'il (okay, big) kittu cat, picked him up from under the arms and dumped him on the table. And doing that to a full sized Xelloss, with no problems at all, is an accomplishment.  
  
Gaav stared at the thing that had landed on his breakfast (see end of chapter for justifications/excuses for mazoku to eat) then let out the most ENORMOUS sneeze ever seen or heard, that made his hair stick out in all directions. Followed by... ANOTHER even BIGGER sneeze that sent him flying backwards off his chair.  
  
The others laughed, the kitty on his breakfast let out a little snork.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU FLEA BITTEN MOGGY?" He yelled popping back up.  
  
"Nothing." came the meek reply as yet another sneeze sent Gaav hurtling to the floor. "mew mew meeeew!" he chortled happily, jumping down on to Gaav's lap, um, wait, perhaps that should say 'jumping on Gaav in general'.   
"mew mew." Kittu-Xel offered an apologetic rub against the dark lord's face before being grabbed by Dolphin, unelegantly whumped(© me) on to the table and being subjected to being tickled under the chin.  
  
"Bad Kittu-xellie-wellie. you know poor gaavy waavy is awergic to kitty witty's don't you? yeees you do! you do!"  
  
Dynast sat unconcerned watching as Gaav came out in a rash redder than his hair, Phibrizzo eyed a few left over wine bottles from Zelas then glanced at Xelloss, who was watching them from beneath Dolphin's fussing. He'd defend them of course, if he could escape the severe petting. But there was an easier/lazier way than fighting the embarassed kitty priest-general.   
  
He took a little sack cloth bag and threw it out of the room into the fluffy bunny scene. Xel-kitty's nose twitched, then he shot out of his captors arms and bolted after it.  
  
"Mazoku-nip. And with the heightened sense of smell of a cat.... " Phibrizzo said satisfied. "Won't see him for a while. . . . . hopefully."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Fluffy and topsy sat in the sun nibbling on grass. Their ears pricked up as the saw a small bag land between, then a tremedous whooshing noise caused the poor rabbits to run for their life.   
  
Xel-kittu dropped to run on all fours and pounced on the mazoku-nip. He gave it a sniff, then ripped the bag open with his teeth to pick out the leaves inside and stuff them in his mouth greedily. He chomped them all away and even ate the bag to ensure he got every last piece. Xel-kittu even picked and ate the grass the bag had landed on.   
  
"Grass taste nice." he giggled rocking back and forth. "Ohhh.... I want to be a rabbit." with that statement he got into a crouching pose and bounded towards the burrow of Fluffy and Topsy.  
  
* * * * ***********************  
  
It was on this nice sunny morning that Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss and Filia had decided to set out on an adventure together, just for old times sakes.   
As they came out of the forest they were greeted by a pair of legs and feet sticking out of a hole way too small.   
  
"What's this?" Gourry asked, pulling Kittu-Xel out of the hole, with a bit of a struggle, and holding the luckless mazoku up by his foot for the group to view.  
  
"Laaa laaaa laaaa!" the kitty-mazoku chirped swinging by one foot  
  
Gouury walked back to the group, still holding Xelloss upside down, who got a good view up Filia's skirt as they discussed exactly what they'd found.   
  
"we'd better take him with us." was the group conclusion.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
[ Mazoku eating plot hole explanation type thingamy ]  
  
a If Zelas drinks and smokes, then why not eat?  
  
b they eat for fun - Well /I/ DO!  
  
c I want them to  
  
d The physical form they create needs energy as well as their astral form. :P  
  
e E=MC²/¾Ma+Ryu³  
-----------------------  
µ3fh+¼p-¾Xe 


	2. That damn cat

***Disclaimer***  
*sigh* I STILL don't own Slayers. I STILL don't claim to. etc etc... 

AN: I really should have written more of this soon. *Stamps on Work, writers block, Parents, chores and pets.* No fair eh? *sobs* give me reviews!! please?! pretty please? they enourage my lazy ass to write more ^^;;

Xel: I just want to add my own disclaimer. I didn't enourage the writing of this fanfi.... *shies away from evil author's glares* Even if it is a masterpiece.... *coughNOTcough*

* * * * * * * * 

  
"Laa laa laa...." Kittu-Xel chirped, holding his arms out infront of him and skipping around the group as they trudged on towards their destination.   
His attention flitted from one thing to the next in mere seconds, before he orbitted the group yet again, this time, tripping over and landing flat on his back infront of Lina.

"get up." She told him. 

"No." the mazoku-cat replied. "you look bigger from down here." 

"why you... FIREBALL!!!!"

Kittu-xel giggled once the smoke cleared in lay blackened on the floor.

"why you mad? I mainly want to see mace-sama when Filia steps over me."

"PERVEEEEEEERT!" Filia cried stamping on him, thereby forfilling the request to see mace-sama.

Gourry was given the task of picking the giggling mazoku up and carrying him slung over one shoulder. There was no fighting from the half neko, just a lot of coughing from hairball after hairball. That blonde hair was fun to eat. And pull. oh, and also to get tangled in several times over. 

They carried on walking till night fall. Setting up camp was fun... lots of strings to chase and get tangled in. and Fabric to rip. And all sorts of creatures to pounce on. And generally annoy the group, to be completely honest.

"ARRRRGH! Namagomi CAT!!" Filia yelled, chasing him around and around the campfire, which was funny as hell to Kittu-Xelloss. He'd spotted her dragon tail pop out after he'd neatly ripped a hole in one tent, then put a whole new meaning into 'tail chasing'.

Quickly distracted by the effects of the mazoku nip, he ran off on all fours to snatch up food (ut oh...)

The groups' solution?  
Wait until he was wondering where that foot that just scratched his ear had come from, and was busy biting it, then tie a piece of rope around the base of his tail, tightly, then to the tree.

The delirious mazoku-cat couldn't figure it out. and eventually curled up in a cute lil ball and fell asleep.

***Morning has broken! so fix it***

The group trudged on, they'd been hoping to abandon the semi-neko, but now it seemed he still wanted to follow them, who knows how he'd caught up after they'd snuck so quietly from the camp site, whilst he was still in kitty snooze land? 

And he was still running in circles and singing iratingly around them.  
"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he yelled for the 3rd time that morning, vanishing into a tree, and attempting to leap to another branch, bringing the branch and himself crashing to the ground, sending everyone running to avoid a nasty accident.  
"CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The gang jumped aside as he spotted a rabbit and bolted through the group.  
"He thinks everything's a mouse." Zelgadiss commented staring at the feet sticking out of the bunny burrow.   
"Nows our chance!" Lina exclaimed, running off. "Quick quick!!"  
"Lina-san!!" Filia yelled. "are we going to run all the way to Marilline?"  
"you wanna put up with the CAT?!?!" Lina retorted.   
"question withdrawn!" She replied. turning off into the forest away from the rest.   
moments later she appeared in the Sky above them in her dragon form. "Get on!"  
An hour of chaos later, they landed in Marilline.   
As the sun began to set, and the crew were ready to tuck in to the biggest, deliciousest meal since a few days ago.  
"This is going to hit the spot! Let's get eat..."

"WEREWOLF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the chef yelled, running out of the kitchen, and a hell of a lot of panic breaking out. Lina and the group bravely decided to confront the thing, lest the place close before they got their meal  
In the kitchen the 'werewolf' sat on the worktops, happily grooming his violet paws and ears, whilst several villagers converged on the kitchen anxiously

************

oh dear ^^;; 

  



	3. Can I keep 'im?

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own slayers, comprendez?   
xel: *groan* don't worry, one day she'll run out of disclaimer jokes. 

**_**Enough... lets get this show on the um.... road to the restaurant...***_**

"I'm not a werewolf." Xelloss replied indigantly between pawlicks.... "I'm a half Neko-mazoku." 

"Nice one." Lina commented, as she stared at the armed-to-slay-a-werewolf-villagers-shaped cloud of smoke fade away. "Looking a bit more sane now, aren't you, kitty-cat?"

If the flattened ears and swiping tail didn't give the game away, the tone of voice did.   
"Not a kitty cat." 

"Mr Xelloss!" The half-neko mazoku stiffened as Amelia straightened out to her full height and began... "You shouldn't lie. It's most unju..."  
The weight of a human-sized cat launching at her, toppled the justice freak-girl to the floor. 

"Not a cat!" he told her from a low yowling sound in his throat, digging the claws in slightly.

"umm... Xel..." Lina said, giving him a poke. "I don't mean to alarm you, but you're shrinking."

"meow?" The two and a half foot tall neko-mazoku replied incredulously, giving that paw that just wouldn't get clean the grooming of a lifetime. "I'm fine thank you."

"Oi... Lina?" Gourry called from their table out in the restaurant. "Liiiiiiina! you foods getting all cold and eaten!" 

"my food?!" She exclaimed grabbing Xelloss by his hair and dragging him off Amelia and out of the kitchen.

"oooooooooooooooooow! meoooooooooooow!!!!" He whined, discovering he was unable to swipe her with his claws being held in such a way.

Amelia stood up shakily and also made her way back to the table. Zelgadiss sighed and got himself a cup of coffee from the ransacked kitchen. 

"where's Mmph.. Phiria?" Amelia mumbled after looking around the restaurant. 

"she went to bed." Zelgadiss said joining them at the table.

Xelloss' nose twitched. He'd been dumped at Lina's feet whilst she ate, and his kitty (mortal) stomach was growling loudly. Not quite able to reach the table, and there being no chairs, he jumped on Amelia's lap. She shrieked and pushed him off.

"what a naughty cat." Zelgadiss said smoothly, drawing his sword. "Perhaps neutering will fix that behav...."   
Xelloss was now sat under Lina's chair, legs firmly crossed. Tail swiping again.

"Great." he told himself. "I'm a power bereft, Phibbrizzo sized half cat. It's not like I can just vanish home either. Now I'm hungry... mmm.... smells like chicken..." Putting on a falsely cute face, he walked out on all fours and sat by Lina's chair eying her chicken greedily. "mew? meeew?"

It was Amelia who took pity on the hungry cat face and tossed a little food to one side. He sniffed it, then looked at Amelia contemptously. Why would he want this....bread? Xelloss stared at the offending food until he could bear no longer and scoffed it up hungrilly. 

The next thing he thought was "Why did I just eat off the floor like that?" as he was scooped up by someone. Not daring to look up, Xelloss already knew who is was.

"You know, you're cute like this Xelloss-san!" Amelia squealed hugging him tightly. "It almost makes up for you being such a mean mazoku! You'll be a good pet kitty and that is a nice way to pay back for all your evil deeds and injustice!"

Amelia was far too busy to see the rest of the group's sweatdrops. Xelloss currently looked like a cat with no ears, they were so flattened down. 

"I know just the thing Xelloss-san!" Amelia exclaimed excitedly, taking out a blue bow with pink edges. "It'll look so cute. Hold still."

He begain hissing and clawing When he heard Gourry, Lina and even Zelgadiss sniggering. Amelia checked that all the doors were closed before placing him on the table.  
"stop it, or I'll have to sing you one of my songs to calm you down."  
More hisses.  
"How about 'Ode to justice and love number five hundred and twelve'?" Lina suggested.

"let her do it then." Xelloss thought, "I can take the bow off when she stops looking." He sighed a cat sigh, then dropped his head on to his paws reluctantly.

"Goodboy!" Amelia told him, using that squealing talking-to-baby voice as she firmly, but not tightly tied the bow on. "Now, you know as well as I do that pets aren't allowed to run loose in this area..."

He hisses again, haunches up.

"Life is wonderful isn't it Amelia?" Zelgadiss asked.

"I was going to say, you'll have to stick very close, on our shoulders on something. I'll carry you!" Amelia said happily. "now I have either a bag you can sit in on my back, or a basket I can carry, or a cute little Kitty harness. See, it's purple!" She showed the unhappy mazoku the harness. "oooh... You'll need this, a kitty sweater! and a grooming brush!"

"um. Amelia?" Lina asked. "where do you get all this?"

"A nice blue haired lady sold me them in the market place this afternoon." Amelia replied. "I always wanted a cat, and she was so nice, and her song about fish was so lovely, I just had to buy them."

Lina nodded and headed up to her room. 

"Early start tomorrow." Amelia said picking up her new friend and going to bed. "you sleep in this kitty basket."

Xelloss looked away as Amelia changed into her 'Justice is super!' Pyjamas. He tucked his head under his paws and tried to snooze. The basket was soft, but he really wished he had a blanket.

Moments later Amelia lifted him on to the end of her bed.  
"curl up in there ok? Night!" 

That was better, and he almost forgot where he was as he fell into a deep sleep.

**************

Please Review?!?! *hopeful neko look from both Zee and Xellie* I'll do more soon...... 

  



	4. where's that cat?!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own slayers yet...  
Xel: Ignore the author, she's not..  
Zee: EXCUSE ME?! Ignore the author, then they can't read the fic.  
Xel: That was the idea.  
Zee: Um.. yes, anyways, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll bash out another chapter.. so here we go!  
  
**********  
  
As you should know, cats are mainly nocturnal creatures, and I don't think Mazoku are much better, so a few hours of sleep were more than sufficent.   
  
Xelloss woke up, stretched his little kitty legs and leapt off the bed.   
He prowled around the inn, until he got bored. Everyone was sleeping, that was no fun.  
  
  
Eventually, he got very bored found a nice snuggly place to curl up and sleep.   
  
Amelia woke up that morning and looked for her kitty.   
  
Unable to find the neko-ish mazoku anywhere she began calling for him around the inn.   
  
"What is she doing Miss Lina?" Filia asked, looking up from her tea as Amelia peered under the tablecloth.  
  
"Here little Neko! Here Xellie Xellie Xellie!"   
  
"Like he's going to respond to that..."   
  
"XELLIE!!"  
  
"Myhbphe phu phoul bph lephm amephia" Lina said through her breakfast.  
  
"I can't leave him!" Amelia Exclaimed, "He'll be all scared and Xelloss-san doesn't know anything about being mortal, let alone a mortal kitty! Besides, it would be unjust! Cats aren't allowed to roam this city! Now nobody is eating until we find that cat!"   
  
"Amelia!!!!!" They all protested. But Amelia was not easy to deter, ao soon they were ALL looking in trash cans, down drains, in random baskets and flowerpots for the naughty Mazoku-kitty.  
  
Lunch time came and went. They still didn't find Xelloss.   
  
Lina was getting very annoyed. and hungry.  
  
Gourry had collapsed in a heap. Zelgadiss sighed and sat drinking coffee, Filia and Amelia kept on searching as Lina gave up.  
  
"Mrow?"   
  
"Did you hear that?" Amelia asked Filia. "listen. XELLOSS-SAAAAN!!"   
  
"Mrow?"  
  
Filia lifted her hat and chased the mazoku out of it.  
  
"I'm going to pulverise you!" She yelled, brandishing mace-sama and chasing him around the city.   
  
Amelia grabbed Xelloss and fixed the kitty harness into place.  
  
"Don't dissapear like that again!" She scolded him. Xelloss ears and whiskers drooped visibly as he was dragged back to the restaurant.  
  
"Never EVER do that again!!!!!" Lina yelled, the force of which was equivient to standing in a small gale.  
  
Whilst the crew ate, The kitty was shut in Amelia's room. he occupied himself by taking down the metal curtain rings and tying them on to his staff. Not an easy task with kitty paws, but he was delighted with the overall effect.  
  
Jingly staff just like Rezo's!  
  
He batted it a few times with his paws until Amelia collected him.  
  
"We're going to take you with us!" She Sniffed the air a few times, then dived into her bag of kitty supplies. "Xelloss-san! Shame on you, you need a bath!"   
  
No further words were needed, Xelloss scrambled for the door, but Amelia was faster and grabbed him by the cursed harness and began running a nice warm bubbly bath.   
  
She dunked in mazoku in and began scrubbing away mercillessly. Getting bubbles in his eyes and mouth. yuk.  
  
Once the torture was over, Amelia scrubbed dried him. Xelloss' fur was so incredibly fluffy after the bath!  
  
Then he was brushed until his fluffy tail and ears regained their sleek silkiness of before.   
  
"come on." Amelia said. "We'll be late otherwise. Mr Gourry and Miss Lina are taking us all to the ski slopes in the local mountains!"  
  
_________________  
  
*dies of tiredness* aaaaaaaaah. I can't do anymore today! 


	5. Lost in the cold

**Disclaimer: **

I own Slayers, I own all the rights, I can do whatever I like with it..... I'm delusional -.-;;

_******* Marille Ski Slopes *******_

As the sun began to get low in the sky, the group trudged onwards up the hill towards an inn on the ski slopes of Marille. 

Lina was munching on an drumstick she'd swiped from a guy who'd walked straight in to her. He looked like an obvious bandit so the confiscation of his food was fair punishment. Gourry was dragging his feet behind Lina, watching her eat. Filia and Zelgadiss walked on not far ahead of the two; Filia was looking at the sun setting between distant mountains and the firey colours all around. She was also contemplating whether or not painting the scene on a china vase would be better than painting it on a china teapot. Meanwhile, Zelgadiss was trying to work out exactly why he was with the group once again, and tried to work out a sensible answer to that question. 

Amelia marched on ahead of the group happily, Semi-neko mazoku slung in a backpack on her back, and sound asleep using her shoulder as a pillow. Zelgadiss' train of thought changed so that he was now trying to persuade himself that this scene was not cute at all. 

As it started to get dark, Gourry was reaching an unhappy conclusion. 

They still weren't at the inn..... and he was hungry. 

"Uhh... Lina?"

"What is it Gourry?" 

"Are we there yet?" 

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" 

"Are we there ye...."

"Fireball!" Lina looked around whilst Gourry rearranged himself next to a tree and returned to his feet. "This is taking longer than we were told. I'm hungry!" 

"Me too." Gourry added. 

"Well it can't be much further." Zelgadiss called back quietly, then turning back to glaring at Amelia and her 'pet', who by now, had walked well ahead. 

"Look! A light!" Filia exclaimed pointing through the forest. "That must be the inn!"

That done the trick. Lina and Gourry became running streaks of colour headed to the light. Zelgadiss shrugged and then followed suit, Quickly followed by Filia. Whilst Amelia carried on walking on her previous course, not at the tangent Lina and Gourry had run off in. Not less than five minutes later, Amelia was poked hard in the ear. Her 'pet' had woken up. 

"Ameow... Ameow?" Xelloss shook his head to himself. He was trying to say 'Amelia', but every time he tried..."Ameow? Amew? Amrow?"

Amelia jumped at the sudden poking and lifted the backpack off her back and lifted the semi-neko to her eye-level.

"Forgive me, you must be hungry!" She set the pack down, and pulled a small bag of cat biscuits from her pocket and held them to Xelloss' nose. Needless to say, he turned his head away from this offensive food. Amelia tried again, but he turned his head the other way. "Xelloss-san, you must eat your kitty food." She chided him. "You must eat it all up and.... where did Miss Lina go? Gourry-san? Zelgadiss-san? Miss Filia?" Amelia looked around from her crouched position for the rest of the gang. During which time a disgruntled kitty pilfered Amelia's bag full of supplies for anything more edible. The search returned no results. "Miss Lina?!" She called, picking the cat-mazoku up and holding him so he was half resting on her shoulder looking behind her. Where was that inn? She was cold and hungry. And sleepy, and concluded that, possibly Xelloss was too. Well, he certainly wasn't quite as genki as normal. 

That was actually a half truth. A kitty stomach rumbled, and a kitty shivered and yawned before snuggling back into the carrybag. Still, Xelloss blamed this behaviour entirely on the fact that being in his current form as he was, would induce cat like instincts, as had been proven earlier by the Mazoku-cat-nip stuff. He was so hungry though. And wanted to go home. And needed a bath. And...

"Open up. Yummy nummy biscuits." '

He was now faced with a hand trying to stuff several dry little foul smelling items into his mouth. They smelt foul... but...

He ate half of them gratefully, before a strange thought popped into his head between those two kitty ears, triggered by the sound of Amelia's stomach rumbling. Yes, it should work...

"Eat them all up." Amelia said with a smile, offering her hand again.

The snacks remained untouched as a pair of purple eyes looked out from the carry bag and up into Amelia's eyes. Moments later the Half-cat walked out and scooped a small pawful of snacks up and offered them to Amelia for her to eat.

Amelia just blinked, until a fresh stomach rumble filled the air and the snacks were re-offered to her with a little more enthusiasm.

She took them hesitantly, not wanting to offend him by refusing his generous little offer. It seemed when she'd thought of the idea that being a cute little cat would be the way for the mazoku to make up for having been so unjust was going to work. This was a start! She shivered and shifted her awareness to the fact that she was alone, at night, on a snow covered mountain, with no food except cat snacks.

Something rubbed against her leg. Maybe she wasn't so alone.

**** The Marille Slopes Inn****

"Foooooooooooood!" Lina exclaimed starry eyed, as her 3rd course arrived.

"And mphhost of mhit ish mine!" Gourry spluttered though whatever it was he was eating. He didn't know what it was, but it sure was nice.

"Phis not!" Lina yelled back at him. 

Zelgadiss sat to one side sipping his coffee, Filia held a cup of tea watching the specticle with a horrified look on her face.

Eventually, Gourry and Lina finished and looked around. They were a little more full than usual...

"Ahhhhh! Its a good thing we didn't have Amelia here to share with!" Gourry exclaimed loudly.

"What do you mean?" Lina looked around. "Ah! Why didn't you tell us Amelia was missing, numbskull?!" She sprang forward and began to beat Gourry.

"Did you notice Lina?" Zelgadiss asked, after a sip of coffee, which was quite cold by now. But it did have to last him the entire duration of Lina's meal.

"If you'd noticed you should have bought it to everyones attention." Filia piped up.

"I did not!" Lina answered Zelgadiss, as Zelgadiss retorted to Filia with exactly the same answer. 

Gourry, unusually bright tonight, came up with the next smart comment. 

"Shouldn't we go look for her?"

"Good Idea." And with that remark, Zelgadiss was first out the door and into the cold night to look for the lost Seyruune princess. Shortly followed by Filia, then Lina plus a small leg of meat, followed by Gourry and several plates carrying part of their twelve course meal. 

****

_*sigh* Another chapter done ^-^ I'm actually on holiday meself at the moment in sunny Florida U.S.A!! 0.o;; Thank L-sama for the invention that is Laptop! as always... Reviewy please? I have a weird feeling this fic is going Slightly X/A 0.o;;;; _

_*Grins and shoots off to work on another fic*_

  



End file.
